A Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) apparatus may be employed for a variety of fields, for example, management of goods. The RFID apparatus may perform communication according to an International Organization for Standardization (ISO)/International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 18000-6 protocol. The RFID apparatus may require a secure function due to a probability of copy and data loss.
In this instance, an RFID tag may need technology that may support a variety of modes, for example, a secure mode and a normal mode and provide a compatibility with a secure RFID reader supporting a secure function and a general RFID reader not supporting the secure function, thereby enabling the RFID tag to be applicable in further various fields.